


Can you promise me?

by Yixings_Yeoja



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yixings_Yeoja/pseuds/Yixings_Yeoja
Summary: #2Junmyeon fears the day when the Emperor of China, his boyfriend will find out his secret.





	Can you promise me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The 1001Tales Mods](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+1001Tales+Mods).



> To the Prompter who prompted this, I love you and sorry for changing some things and I hope I was able to stand by your expectations.

“Do you think what we are doing is right?”  
Kim Junmyeon heard his boyfriend's murmur even though he was almost on the verge of sleep.  
It was a cold winter's night when out of nowhere, Zhang Yixing had asked him this question.  
At that time, Junmyeon had turned to face Yixing and told him the extra clichéd ‘Everything's fair in love and war’ line.  
“So don't worry baby, we'll be fine.” He had said. And kissed Yixing's lips. And everything had been fine.  
Fine, that is until now, 14 hours later.  
Junmyeon had his doubts even when he had told Yixing that everything will be alright, but now he's come to realize how false that sentence had been.  
“War is the only way your highness. We've been stalling it for way too long. We have been doing it in the name of peace and nonviolence, but there's a limit to it. Our resistance is making them think of us as incapable. And we are in no way that.”  
He watched his father nod and it made Junmyeon even more worried.  
No! He thought. There was no way his father is actually agreeing to a war. It can't be.  
“So what does the council suggest?”  
This has got to be a nightmare.  
“Your highness, may I suggest something?” Junmyeon spoke for the first time since the starting of the entire session.  
His father nodded.  
“I know that the council is worried but I still don't think that a war would be a good idea. Our economy has recently recovered from the last war. Even the soldiers are just getting back to health. A war with China, even one with us as victors, would affect the state badly.”  
“The prince’s concern is correct.” Junmyeon heard the head adviser say. “We need to think about the citizens first.”  
“Bit cannot just wait for them to make the first move.” The prime minister said. “Korea is a strong country. If China thinks otherwise, they will have to bear the consequences.”  
“In that case, we'll have to think of something else.”  
“But what?” The court fell to a silence.

“How about we do the coronation of Prince Suho.” said the head of council “I mean, it has already been stalled long enough.”  
‘Wait, what?’  
Horror filled Junmyeon as he heard everyone agreeing.  
No. Please don't.  
“Okay. If everyone agrees to it, we will set a date for the coronation date of Prince Suho.”  
No father, please don't.  
Junmyeon’s silent pleadings remained silent as the court decided to go ahead with the plans of crowning him as him as the next in line.  
At the end, he had to agree with the council even though every fiber of his body wanted to shout ‘NO’.

“It's okay my prince” Baekhyun, his childhood friend and the son of the prime minister said “If he really loves you, he'll understand you.”  
“Why Baekhyun? Why is this happening to me?” Junmyeon said as he reached his chambers, frustration clear in his voice.  
“I- I don't know what I'll do if Yixing rejects me.” Junmyeon’s eyes burned as tears threatened to spill at the thought of him living a life without Yixing in it.  
“Hyung! Don't say things like that.” Baekhyun retorted.  
“I hope you are right Baekhyun ah. I really hope that Yixing can forgive me.”  
“Hyung. Don’t worry. Yixing ge loves you. Trust me he’ll understand why you hid it. Now, stop panicking and get ready. The announcement for your coronation ceremony is to be made soon.”  
Junmyeon nods his head. “Thanks Baekhyun. You really are a friend.”  
Baekhyun smiles. “Of course my prince.”  
Saying so Baekhyun goes towards Junmyeon’s wardrobe and gives him his outfit for the announcement.  
Junmyeon takes up the clothes to get ready when he hears his phone ring.  
“It’s Yixing!!” Junmyeon gasps as he practically runs himself over in an attempt to go to a quieter place.  
“Hello!” Junmyeon says into the phone  
“Junmyeon ah.”  
Junmyeon feels a sudden calm wash over him as he hears his name in Yixing’s voice. And all the anxiousness from before goes away.  
“Good morning baby” Junmyeon smiles. Trust Yixing to make it cheesy.  
“Good Afternoon to you too your highness”  
Junmyeon’s heart flutters as he hears Yixing’s laugh. He wishes he could have been there, so that he would be able to witness with his own eyes his lover’s beautiful laugh.  
And in that moment, he realizes how much he loves him. And how all of this can vanish in seconds because of his lies.  
Dread fills Junmyeon as he thinks of a future without Yixing in it.  
“Junmyeon?”  
Yixing’s voice gets his attention back to the present.  
“Y- yes Xing.”  
“Is something wrong love?”  
Everything is wrong Xing, Junmyeon wanted to say. But instead he assured Yixing that it was just tiredness.  
“You sure? You do know that you can tell me if anything’s wrong, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well, in that case….” He hears Yixing’s voice trail off as someone call his name in the distance.  
“Umm, yeah. I’ll be there in a minute.” Junmyeon hears Yixing sigh.  
“Sorry love but gotta go. Duty calls.”  
“Well in that case Your Highness, don’t let this person hold you up anymore.” Junmyeon says teasingly. And once again he hears Yixing’s beautiful laugh.  
“Take care.” Junmyeon says.  
“You too. I love you.”  
And once again, Junmyeon’s heart skips a beat.  
“Me too. I love you too.” He replies.  
They hang up but Junmyeon is still basking in the warmth of Yixing’s voice, his laughter and his ‘I love you’  
“Someone seems VERY happy. Did they finally get a call?”  
Junmyeon cannot stop himself from blushing.  
“Yeah...um, uh, he….”  
Baekhyun smiles  
“Being in love is beautiful, right?”  
Unconsciously, Junmyeon nods.  
“Have you ever thought of telling Yixing the truth?”  
“What?!”  
Baekhyun puts his hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder.  
“Junmyeon, you are going to have your coronation ceremony soon enough. All eyes will be on you. All the media outlets will definitely be there. Don’t you think that you should tell Yixing the truth before he finds it from someone else?”  
“I…”  
“Listen I know it’s going to be hard. The two countries have been basically minutes away from getting into a war. But you need to tell him the truth before he finds it from someone else and gets to a wrong conclusion.”  
Junmyeon thinks hard about what Baekhyun said. But what if the truth will be the reason of their falling?  
Still, does that justify him lying to Yixing. He’s sure if the roles had been reversed, he would have wanted to know the truth. No matter how hard it would be, he would have wanted to be there for Yixing.  
But, is he brave enough to do that?  
“What are you thinking about, my prince?”  
Baekhyun asks him, concern clear on his face.  
“Baekhyun ah, please tell me. Tell me how I can solve my problems? I love Yixing but that doesn’t means I do not love my country. What do I do so that it can bring peace to both the countries and I wouldn’t have to fear losing my boyfriend.”  
Baekhyun smiles at him softly as he takes his hand and says, “The first step would be telling Yixing the truth. If you really do consider him as your partner, your lover, treat him as one and share with him. Sharing only makes the bonds stronger. And who knows, maybe the two of you can become the reason all of this tension gets solved? Believe in yourself a little, hyung.”  
Junmyeon gulps. ‘When did Baekhyun become this mature?’ he wonders  
“Okay. Tonight. I will tell Yixing the truth tonight.”  
“I trust you.” Baekhyun replies. Junmyeon prays Yixing does too.

 

A few hours later, Junmyeon is back to the same room that holds so many of his and Yixing’s memories together. He wonders if today would be their last day together or if this memory which holds so many happy times will also be the bearer of an unhappy moment.  
Junmyeon is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t notices the door opening. Which is why he is surprised when Yixing hugs him from behind, pressing a kiss to his neck.  
“Hi baby” He whispers. It makes Junmyeon shiver with joy. A smile spreads on his face as he turns to face his lover. “Hi” he says before closing the distance in between.  
The kiss is sweet and patient as they stand holding each other, taking the time to feel the other’s presence.  
“I had no idea that you missed me this much” Yixing comments once they break apart.  
Junmyeon gives Yixing a small smile as he remembers the reason they are here.  
“I…”  
“Hmm? What is it Junmyeon? Is something wrong?”  
Junmyeon feels his mouth drying as he dreads whats upcoming.  
“I- I have something that I need to t-tell you” He speaks.  
Yixing nods. “Say it” He tells him as he clasps their hands together.  
“C-can we sit first?” Junmyeon asks.  
They settle on the bed, facing each other and for some reason this makes him even more nervous.  
“Tell me Junmyeon ah. What’s wrong?”  
“I- I needed to confess something to you.”  
“And?”  
Junmyeon thinks, Don’t! There’s still time for you to save this. You don’t really have to tell him. He will hate you forever if you tell him the truth. Not to forget the fact that he might never even want to see your face after he realizes how much you have lied to him. Stop.  
He shakes his head. No. Yixing deserves the truth. Whatever happens after that, He will bear it. No matter what the consequences of his this step are.  
He closes his eyes and tries to gain strength. Takes a deep breath.  
‘You are prolonging it. Just get it done with’  
.  
.  
“I am the crown prince of South Korea.”

 

Everything goes still around him as Junmyeon says those words. He looks at Yixing for some kind of reaction.  
“What?” His lover asks  
“I am the crown prince of Korea”  
Yixing looks at him for a few minutes, face blank. Then bursts into laughter.  
“T-that was a good one. Gosh, yeah, that really was a good one. In fact you had me there for a minute. Damn Junmyeon.”  
All of his hopes of Yixing reacting to this revelation in a positive manner vanishes as soon as he hears him say that. He feels a knot in the pit of his stomach.  
“It is not a joke Yixing. I really am the crown prince of South Korea.”  
Yixing stops laughing as he hears this, his face turning blank once again.  
“What do you mean?” He asks, his voice several pitches lower than the usual and dreadful.  
It makes Junmyeon tremble. He recalls how cheerful Yixing has always been with him.  
“I- I am the crown prince pf South Korea”  
Yixing lets out a breath as he rolls his eyes.  
“Oh come on Myeon. Stop with the prank already. The crown prince’s name is Suho. Even I know that. How can you not know the name of your country’s prince?”  
“Suho is the name the public gave me. As a means of their affection.”  
“You lied to me?”  
Junmyeon realizes that the moment he was dreading has arrived. And he has no way to escape this.  
“No. No Yixing. Let me explain.”  
“Explain WHAT? Explain what Junmyeon? I- I shared everything with. EVERYTHING. Loved your. Adored you. Respected you. With all my heart. And this is how you treat me in return? By lying to me?”  
“No. That is- no Yixing. You are getting it all wrong. I- I had never wanted to do this. But-”  
“But what? Your country required you to do this?”  
“What?!” Junmyeon is shocked. “What do you mean?”  
“Isn’t that why you did this? Because we are enemies? So that you can hurt me?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“You know what? I always used to thinks how I am always the one talking. About how even after being together for two years, I know literally nothing about you. About how South Korea has been so silent for the past two years.”  
“Yixing”  
“Well played, crown prince. Really well played. I had no idea that you can play such a good act. Your people must love you a lot. Since you even slept with me to to fulfill your duty.”  
“You are getting it all wrong Yixing. I- I, it was not a plan. I wasn’t undercover.”  
“Are you saying that I did this to myself? Of course. I was the one who courted you, right. And when you came to know about my identity, you thought, why not play?”  
Tears fell down Junmyeon’s eyes.  
“Stop with the tears, prince. You have already achieved what you wanted. I have made of fool of myself. I am the one who was deceived in love. Why are you crying?”  
“Yixing”  
Junmyeon stepped forward to hold Yixing’s hand, but he just jerks him off.  
“Don’t. You. Ever. Come. Near. Me. Again.”

 

Hours later, Junmyeon walks through the dark hallways of the palace which leads to his chambers.  
He opens the doors and goes to switch the lights on. His eyes sting as the bright lights fall on him.  
“Junmyeon?”  
He hears a sleepy voice calling him.  
A sleepy looking Baekhyun gets up from the couch in the middle of the room.  
“Yah, where were you, huh? What took you so long? Do you have any idea how worried-”  
Baekhyun stops mid-sentence once he looks at Junmyeon, his eyes widening in horror. Junmyeon imagines how he must look like after crying for hours. Not good.  
“What Happened?” Baekhyun asks, his voice alarmed.  
Junmyeon stares at Baekhyun for a long minute, contemplating whether or not opening his mouth to explain is worth the energy that will be wasted. The answer is no. So, he just proceeds towards his bed, not replying to any of Baekhyun’s queries.  
He feels drained out. His eyes stings. And he is sure breathing feels like a heavy activity.  
But Junmyeon doesn’t closes his eyes, in fear.  
Fear that he might see him in his dreams.  
Junmyeon wishes for all this to be just a nightmare. For him to wake up from this suffocating feeling.  
He feels soft blanket covering him up.  
“It’s okay Junmyeon. It will be okay.”  
Junmyeon doesn’t replies. Because he knows that nothing will be okay. He knows that after today, nothing will ever be okay.

The next day, Junmyeon doesn’t gets out of his bed. He doesn’t cries. Doesn’t speaks.  
In fact, he doesn’t do anything except lie on his bed, staring at nothing.

The day after that, he spends the same, surviving only on a glass of orange juice which Baekhyun brings for him.

The third day, he finally takes a shower because Baekhyun throws a bucket of water on him before shoving him inside the bathroom.

On the fourth day, Baekhyun threatens to tell his father if he refuses solid food.  
He eats the sandwiches and goes back to lie on the bed, continuing to keep staring at nothing.

On the fifth day, Baekhyun finally asks him to tell him what happened.  
“Junmyeon hyung. Please tell me what happened. You have barely gotten out of this bed for the past four days. You refused to eat. And you keep staring at nothing for hours till sleep takes over. Honestly, you are scaring me now. And not to mention the way you looked so devastated that day after you came back from meeting-”  
Junmyeon looks at Baekhyun, as if warning him to not say the name. Thankfully, his friend gets it.  
“Did it go very wrong?”  
Junmyeon feel his chest tightening as he suddenly remembers the way he coiled away from Junmyeon’s touch. As if Junmyeon’s touch might burn him.  
He wants to erase that memory from his brain.  
When Junmyeon doesn’t answers Baekhyun for a very long time, he finally stands up and gets out of the room.  
Junmyeon continues to lie on the bed, staring at nothing, before he finally slips into the unconscious world of sleep.

The next day, Junmyeon wakes up due to someone shaking him.  
“Hyung wake up!!!”  
Chanyeol?!!  
Junmyeon’s eyes open in shock as he hears his younger brother’s voice. What is he doing here?  
“Look at you. I don’t think you have ever looked more miserable. Did you get your heart broken or something?” Chanyeol asks.  
“CHANYEOL!!” An alarmed voice rings through the room.  
Baekhyun.  
Of course.  
He should have known that the younger wouldn’t just stay quiet.  
“What? It’s true. He looks like someone who’s going through a bad breakup”  
“Even if he does, you should behave more sensibly and not say things like this.”  
“Yes Mom” Chanyeol sings.  
“Junmyeon looks at Baekhyun glaringly only to be ignored.  
“Let’s go!!!”  
Chanyeol says as he tugs Junmyeon’s hands.  
“Where?” Junmyeon asks, speaking for the first time in nearly a week. From the look on Baekhyun’s face, he can tell he is shocked.  
Truth is, Junmyeon just doesn’t wants to have to explain anything. Nor does he wants to be pestered.  
He hears Chanyeol sigh “Please don’t tell me that you forgot.”  
Junmyeon looks at Chanyeol. What did he forget about?  
“You did? You really actually did? Gosh, how are you going to be a king if you keep forgetting things like this?”  
“Just get to the point Chanyeol.”  
“You forgot about your coronation ceremony hyung!!!!!”

 

After being forced by Chanyeol and Baekhyun to take a shower, eat and dress up, Junmyeon is now being forced to let the designer take his measurements for his coronation suit.  
By the time the person finishes taking his measurements and Chanyeol decides on a suit, Junmyeon feels tired and ready to go back to his bed.  
But before he can even get out of the hall, he sees his father’s chauffeur come up to him.  
He bows and informs, “The king has asked for your presence in the courtroom today my prince. His Highness says that it’s an important matter which involves you.”  
Junmyeon closes his eyes in frustration. It’s not like he can tell his father about what’s happened. So he just nods.  
Thirty minutes later, Junmyeon is present inside the courtroom, wondering why the heck out of all the days, his father had asked him to be present here today.  
“You may go in, Your Highness.” The doorman says.  
Junmyeon steps inside the crowded hall and suddenly it falls silent.  
Junmyeon bows in front of the king.  
“You asked for my presence, Your Majesty?”  
“Yes Prince Suho. There is an important matter that is in front of us which we think you can solve.”  
“What is it?”  
“Our relationships with China” Junmyeon’s breathe hitches as soon as he hears this.  
“H-how must I help, Your Majesty.”  
“I want you to personally go to China and invite them for your coronation ceremony. The court also agrees that it might help us bring peace.”  
Or maybe he can just die.  
“Prince Suho?”  
“Yes Your Majesty!”  
“What do you say?”  
“Of course. If this would be a way then I am always up for it.”  
His father smiles. “Just what I expected of you. Make your country and the Kim Dynasty proud.”  
Junmyeon nods. “I will do my best.”  
“Alright if that’s all for today, I announce the court dismissed.”  
Everyone waited for the king after which they dispersed. Meanwhile, Junmyeon stood still. His ears rang with his father’s words ‘China’, as if they were taunting him.

 

“Are you sure you can do this? You know that you don’t have to go, right? Prince Chanyeol can also go.”  
“No Baekhyun. It’s okay. I have to do this, as the future king.”  
“Hyung!!”  
“It’s okay Baekhyun. Trust me.”  
“Okay. Take care hyung.” Baekhyun said as Junmyeon got inside the car.”  
It was true that he was afraid. Afraid to face what he has been avoiding for the past one week.  
He was also afraid of seeing anger and betrayal in the eyes of the person he loves the most.  
But Junmyeon was a prince. And he has a duty towards his country and people. And he also has duty towards his father and the king. He knows that he cannot be selfish. Junmyeon has already had a taste of how bad things has gone when he had been selfish. He doesn't wants a repeat of the events.  
Which is why when the plane Junmyeon is in lands, he makes sure that he will do anything he can to bring peace between the two countries.  
“Welcome Prince Junmyeon” a guard greets him. “Welcome to China. Please proceed this way.” Junmyeon moves towards the black limo.  
Because of the change in temperature, Junmyeon is busy taking off his jacket. Maybe that is the reason why he doesn't notices someone else that is already seated inside until he hears them clear their throat.  
Surprised, he moves his head to see who's there. What he doesn't expects is Zhang Yixing, sitting in his entire regal attire, and looking at him with cold eyes. Junmyeon is so shocked that he neither speaks nor moves for a few seconds. It's only when he hears the chauffeur’s “Shall we move, your highness” that he regains himself.  
“Yix-”  
But before he can even start, Yixing says “Welcome to China, prince Junmyeon.”  
His heart hurts just from hearing the way Yixing says his name, full of disdain. He wishes he can go back, duties be damned.  
“I heard that you are here to invite me to your coronation ceremony?”  
Not trusting his voice, Junmyeon nods.  
The man in front of him frowns. “Oh”  
This brings Junmyeon’s attention.  
“Are you thinking of maybe not accepting our offer?”  
Yixing tilts his head a little before saying “Why not? As a king, I also want peace between the two countries.”  
Junmyeon breathes a sigh of relief. If he was being being honest, he hadn't been expecting this conversation to be this quite. But maybe Yixing was having the same thought as him. There was no doubt that he hated Junmyeon, but maybe he was thinking it through. For the betterment of both of their countries. “But you see, in my opinion, me simply attending your coronation ceremony might not be enough, Prince Suho.”  
Junmyeon flinched at the name.  
“So, what do you suggest?”  
Yixing smirked. “Do you really want to hear out my suggestion?”  
Junmyeon gulped. What's with the man. Why is he behaving so differently?  
“Sure.”  
“A marriage”  
“.....”For a minute, Junmyeon doesn't thinks he's heard it right.  
“A…. marriage…. p-proposal?” He tries out.  
In under a second, Yixing is just cms away from him. He can feel the other's breath on his face.  
“Don't you think that it's the only legit way of creating ties. A marriage between the two countries.”  
He is right, Junmyeon thinks, in between the thumping of his heart.  
“A-and who do you suggest marry?”  
Junmyeon asks, without any idea of why his heart is suddenly on hyperactive mode.  
“Well, the citizens want me to get married. So it's only natural for it to be me. As for your country……….”  
Yixing looks Junmyeon in the eyes,their lips inches apart. Junmyeon feels like he can't breathe.  
He realizes how much he's missed this closeness.  
The thought that maybe Yixing forgave him and wants them to be together enters his mind. Bringing him hope.  
“The prime minister's son, Byun Baekhyun”  
And his hope fades away.  
Byun Baekhyun?  
Baekhyun?  
Junmyeon looks at Yixing in confusion.  
“Don't you think it'd be nice to have a husband like the beautiful Byun? I have heard that he's quite a beauty. Not to mention the fact that he can be a very valuable asset to both the countries if he does agrees to this marriage proposal?”  
Junmyeon is shocked as he is unable to believe what he's just heard.  
“WHAT?”  
“What what?”  
“You want to marry Baekhyun?”  
“Prince Suho-”  
“Oh shut up.” Junmyeon bursts. He holds Yixing's collar in anger. “You hate me. I get it. I get that you hate me. I also get that you want to hurt me. But that in no way means you have the right to involve Baekhyun in this.”  
“Oh please. I would need to care about you to want to hurt you. I am only doing this for the peace. And I know, you would do anything to be presented as the Humble Guardian to your citizens, so stop with the act. What is the big deal?”  
Tears threaten to spill through Junmyeon’s eyes as he hears the harsh words.  
What happened to the Yixing who loved him? What happened to the Yixing who cared about him? What happened to the Yixing who used to be so gentle with him?  
“Who even are you?” he asked. “You aren't the Yixing I used to know and love.  
Yixing's jaws tightened.  
“That Yixing got to know that there is no such thing as honesty and true love in this world. Everyone is only concerned about themselves.”  
Junmyeon is stunned.  
“You. Seriously. Think I never loved you? That I was acting? Do you really feel that way? Did you never knew me? Is- is that how much you loved me?”  
“Oh don't you dare do that act in front of me. You lied to me.”  
“BECAUSE I WAS AFRAID.” Junmyeon cried out. “Do- don't you get how much i love you Yixing? Don't you see how much i love you? Don't you see how much you mean to me? I- I love you Yixing. So much that the last week has been worse than death.”  
“Junmyeon”  
“No Yixing. Let me explain. I know. I know that I did a mistake. That it was unfair of me to hide my true identity from you. But when we met, that was the only thing I could do to be near you. Then as time proceeded, telling the truth just became more difficult because I was afraid to lose you. I had no intention of hurting you. Except for the fact to keep it away from you.”  
“You could have told me.”  
He hears Yixing say, in a deep voice, as if he's near to crying too.  
“You could have shared your worries with me. How many times had I asked you to do that? But you would always change the topic.”  
“I was not sure of how you would react. And I was correct. You reacted in the manner I had expected.”  
“That was because I was hurt. Imagine hearing that the man you have been thinking of proposing to says he has been been hiding his true identity from you. Imagine hearing from the man you love that he belongs to your enemy country.”  
“What?”  
Junmyeon is shocked.  
Proposing? Did he really hear it right? Did Yixing actually really say propose.  
“You wanted us to get married?”  
Junmyeon manages to ask.  
He watches Yixing gulp.  
“Yes. I had wanted to give you the best day of your life. But you gave me the worst day of my life.”  
Junmyeon’s heart breaks at this.  
Just a little lie. And he has made both of them so sad and hurtful.  
“I'm sorry Yixing. I'm so sorry. I, I should have told you the truth from the beginning.”  
He watches Yixing nod slightly.  
“Do you think you can forgive me?”  
“Even if I do forgive you, we have no future together. You are going to be the king. And I cannot leave my throne.”  
“But I can. I can leave the throne.”  
Yixing's eyes widens. “What?”  
“I don't want the throne. I want to be with you.”  
Yixing looks at him with surprise in his eyes.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I never wanted the throne. And I realized that you were right. A marriage between the two of us will surely bring changes between the two countries. That is if you want it.”  
Junmyeon says and looks at Yixing, expectantly.  
“Don't think it's that easy to earn my forgiveness.” Yixing says as he looks out the window.  
Junmyeon smiles. I'll not allow you to be angry at me for long, don't worry about it Yixing.  
I promise I'm not leaving you alone. Not anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all 1001Tales reader. I hope this story was able to give you the sulay you have been craving and Yeah, there is no smut so forgive me about that (I'm really bad at writing smut. I tried but it turned out to be weird and I was like, no way leave it).  
> Anyways, I express my thanks to Mod Blue and Mod Mint for creating this wonderful fest which has blessed us with such beautiful Sulay fics.  
> I also thank and appreciate all the writers for the wonderful stories that they have delivered.  
> And last but the most important, the readers who make any fest an actual success.  
> And the very last, I would like to thanks, Kim Junmyeon aka Suho and Zhang Yixing aka Lay for being such wonderful people.


End file.
